Screaming Death's Siblings
The Screaming Death's Siblings are a trio of adolescent Whispering Deaths who are the children of Groundsplitter and an unknown male Whispering Death and the siblings of the Screaming Death. Biography The sibling's eggs, along with that of the Screaming Death, were laid by Groundsplitter on Outcast Island. During the events of "Live and Let Fly", Savage, Mildew, and a group of other Outcast soldiers placed these eggs in caverns under the Isle of Berk, where they would soon hatch. During the events of "The Iron Gronckle", the recently hatched Whispering Deaths flew around the caverns until Savage and two other Outcast soldiers entered to check on them. When the Whispering Deaths got too close for comfort, one of the soldiers prepared to attack, but Savage simply used the fire on his torch to scare them away. Upon seeing the eggshell and gigantic tunnel of the Screaming Death, Savage and the Outcasts left the Whispering Deaths in the caverns. During the events of Tunnel Vision, the tunneling of the Whispering Deaths and Screaming Death cut off Berk's water supply, leading to a water shortage. When Hiccup and Toothless entered the caverns to see where the water went, they were chased out by the three Whispering Deaths, who then proceeded to tunnel up towards Berk. When the three erupted from the ground, they caused utter chaos, with Stoick and Gobber helping the village fight back. Snotlout and Astrid were able to chase off one by having Stormfly lead it into the forest and hitting it in the face with a tree pulled back by Hookfang. The second was defeated by Fishlegs and Meatlug, who tail-bludgeoned it out of the sky. The third was defeated by Stoick and Gobber working together. Combined, the Riders were able to chase the Whispering Deaths off. However, the Screaming Death soon erupted from the ground and began its attack, calling back its siblings with its powerful scream. Despite this, Hiccup managed to defeat the massive dragon, with its siblings carrying it away. At the end of the episode, the siblings were shown bringing fish to the Screaming Death in order to help it recover. At some point, the Outcasts likely recaptured the siblings, as they were next seen in pens during the events of Cast Out, Part 2. They were later freed by Alvin and Mildew and used in the battle against Dagur. Once Groundsplitter was freed from Dagur and the Screaming Death arrived to meet up with them, they, along with the Screaming Death and Groundsplitter, flew away from Outcast Island to find a new home. Trivia *Despite multiple Whispering Deaths being seen in "Live and Let Fly" and "The Iron Gronckle", only three of them appear alongside the Screaming Death in Tunnel Vision. It is unknown why this is, though it was most likely a production decision to avoid having to animate more Whispering Deaths than necessary. Gallery Whispering death Egg.png|Egg WD 1.png|Hatchling WD 3.png WD 2.png Screaming Death's Siblings The Iron Gronckle.png|In "The Iron Gronckle" Cavewhisper.jpg Screaming Death 2 (1).jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1295.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1241.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1078.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime688.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime658.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime581.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime505.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime473.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 4 Tunnel Vision Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime437.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1324.jpg|Reuniting with the Screaming Death. Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1311.jpg Tumblr n1z8rbZ7cT1sfgh9qo1 1280.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1324.jpg Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons